


Fly

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I heard a song and saw Emmy sitting in a coffee shop peering outside in the rain, Poetic little nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: A journey to find herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fly

Rain trailing down the window sill, reminiscent of a summer’s day. Frequently revisited by faces of the past and haunted dreams, she stares into the wide abyss of the fields of old. The doorbell rings with every entering couple, the dull sounds of wet soles and chattering teeth barely reaching her ears. Her eyes void and her mouth agape, she rests her weary head against the cold surface. The tea that warmed her slowly reached its end. The kind lady offers a refill which she politely declines. She has been here too long. She needs to move on. 

She stands up, grabs her coat and gets ready to depart. A kind smile passes her, feelings of longing still present. Outside she glances back and squints through the rain. Her hair sticking to her cheeks which used to carry her smile. Her yellow plane awaits further down the road, onlookers curious by the nature of the traveller. She smiles a smile that never reaches her eyes and explains that she’s on a journey. She’s not telling lies. Her journey to find what she hopes to find is far from over.

Wind carries her above the hollow sentiment of the rain. One day she will find the answer. When the rain stops and the clouds disperse.


End file.
